


Doggie De Vil

by imthehotgirl



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal turns Carlos into a dog for a brief period. Jay gets upset and certain things come to light between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggie De Vil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Descendants fic. And it's my first fic posted to AO3. Please be kind. *gulps*

        “Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no,” Mal said, feeling her panic growing as she paced her and Evie’s room. Running a hand through her vibrantly purple hair, she spun around on her heel, giving her best friend a forced smile before biting down on her lip.

           Lifting her head from her sewing machine, Evie took in Mal’s distraught features, her own unease intensifying over what could’ve happened in a matter of only a few minutes of lax supervision.

           “M? What did you do?” she asked warily. “Where’s Carlos?” she demanded, taking in the spell book hanging limply in Mal’s hand.

           “Oh, um, funny story, E,” Mal began, the forced smile seemingly plastered to her face.

            Evie got to her feet, staring down her best friend, waiting impatiently for Mal to elaborate further.

            “Carlos wanted me to help him find a spell that could make Baker’s chocolate safe for dogs to eat. You know, so he could let Dude eat some without having to worry about it. And well, I guess I didn’t have the wording quite right because…” she trailed off, her eyes drifting toward the floor where Carlos had dropped his jacket shortly upon entering the girls’ room.

            Evie’s eyes widened when she heard a muffled bark coming from underneath Carlos’s jacket. Walking toward it and lifting it upward she gasped softly upon finding a small black and white dog looking up at her.

            “Carlos?” she whispered hoarsely, the shock she was feeling flooding her features.

            The dog barked in response before glancing in Mal’s direction and snorting in disgust, turning his back on her.

            “Mal?” Evie began slowly through clenched teeth. “You’re going to fix this. _Now_.”

            Mal flinched. Evie was one of those rare individuals who hardly ever got angry. When she did, it wasn’t pretty. Especially being the person on the receiving end of that anger.

            Sighing heavily in resignation, Mal nodded, flipping through the spell book feverishly as she sat down on her bed.

            A few minutes later Jay entered the room, Dude following at his heels. Jay’s brow furrowed as he looked around the room.

            “Carlos isn’t here? I thought he told me he was gonna hangout here for awhile? Huh. Weird,” he muttered.

            Upon Jay’s arrival into the girls’ room Carlos had bounded toward his best friend and proceeded to bounce up and down on his back legs, pawing at Jay’s pant leg and barking the entire time.

            Dude looked at Carlos warily for a moment, walked up to him, sniffed him before he began licking Carlos’s black and white muzzle, nipping at his ear.

            “You have a dog, Mal? Birthday present from Ben?” Jay asked, smirking at the girls as he scratched Carlos behind the ears. “Good doggie,” he cooed softly.

            Mal swallowed hard, avoiding meeting Jay’s gaze. “Not exactly,” she muttered, continuing to thumb frantically through the spell book.

            “It’s just too bad Carlos isn’t here right now. He’d love to see this,” Jay said, watching in amusement as Dude ran around the room barking, delighted in the fact he had another dog to play with. One who smelled just like the boy who gave him all the attention he could handle and so much more.

            “Yeah, about that. _Mal_?” Evie demanded, narrowing her eyes in Mal’s direction meaningfully.

            Jay chuckled, looking back and forth between the girls. “What’s going on?” he asked, effortlessly pulling Carlos into his arms when Carlos bounded happily toward him again.

            “ _Jay_ ,” Mal implored softly. “I-I, um, accidentally turned Carlos into a dog. I’m sorry,” she mumbled, sighing in relief when she found the spell she’d been looking for.

            “You _what_?” Jay asked, disbelief coloring his tone and features as he spoke.

            “Don’t worry. I was gonna change him back,” Mal insisted, flashing a weak smile at him.

            Jay glared at her. “Yeah, you are. Right now,” he insisted.

            “Okay, okay. Sheesh,” Mal grumbled. “I knew you loved the guy, but is it really necessary to get mad at me over your stupid unrequited crush?”

            “ _Mal_!” Evie exclaimed, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open in shock.

            Carlos, who had been nuzzling underneath Jay’s chin and licking at his friend’s hands while Jay pet him, grew still in Jay’s hold for a brief moment before breaking free and hopping down onto the floor again.

            Walking toward Mal, he huffed at her again before running out the door back toward his and Jay’s room, Dude following after him.

            Mal shared a remorseful look with both Evie and Jay, her head falling into her hands.

** Descendants **

            When Jay entered their room a little bit later he wasn’t surprised to see Carlos back in his own body since he’d seen Mal perform the reversal spell himself. Nor was he surprised to see Dude curled up into Carlos’s side, the two of them on Carlos’s bed.

            “Look, bro, about-about what Mal said earlier…” Jay began, the confidence he normally felt when he was stealing something off of an unsuspecting person or flirting with one of the countless girls who would throw themselves at him was just gone. He was _lost_. More so than he’d ever been when he and his friends had been on the Isle of the Lost.

            Carlos sat up, his back turned toward Jay. “Don’t. All right? Just…just don’t. Just because you and I almost had this sort of awkward, secret hook-up thing back on the Isle doesn’t mean anything. Don’t act like it does,” he insisted.

            Jay sighed heavily, his eyes closing briefly as he gathered his thoughts, drawing closer to his best friend. “I can’t do that, Carlos. It happened. We _kissed_. It means something to me. And maybe I was wrong to think so, but I thought what we did meant something to you too.”

            “Jay, we-we can’t afford to start thinking like that. It could get us in trouble. And seriously? All you’ve done since we’ve gotten here is flirt with every girl who’s looked at you twice,” Carlos said, a scowl cutting across his features.

            “Really? After everything we’ve been through you don’t think we deserve to be happy? We’re not our parents, Carlos. We’re never gonna be. You don’t need to be scared anymore. Sure they wanted to make us become the worst versions of ourselves, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to. I mean, you said it yourself to your mom. You and Dude love each other. She could never do that. Love a dog the way you love Dude,” Jay replied softly.

            Carlos nodded. “I know. She’s never been able to love anything or anybody other than herself. But I’m different. I love Evie and Mal like sisters. And you? I don’t know how to feel,” he muttered, his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked sideways at his best friend.

            “Ouch. I guess I deserved that. I know I should’ve told you sooner what that kiss meant, no, what it _means_ to me. But you aren’t the only one who’s been scared, Carlos. So yeah, I’d freak-out over everything with Mal and Evie. To the point where they’d both get annoyed with me. And those other girls? They were a distraction. Not a very good one though because I kept thinking about you. And when Ben volunteered to help you with extra Tourney practice all I could see was red. I was _so_ jealous because I thought he was into you,” Jay said.

            “He was,” Carlos replied.

            “ _What_?!” Jay snarled, getting up off of Carlos’s bed and heading toward the bedroom door, intent on finding Ben and teaching the young king a lesson.

            “Whoa, whoa! Relax, Jay. I was kidding,” Carlos insisted, his eyes dancing with amusement as he stood up and walked over to Jay. “The only reason Ben wanted to help me practice is because he was interested in Mal; befriending us was an attempt on his part to become her boyfriend,” he reassured Jay.

            Jay’s brow furrowed for a moment. “So you’re not into him?” he demanded.

            “No, of course not. I’ve been into _you_ since forever. But living with the fear of what our parents would say or do to us if they ever found out how I truly felt about you? I dunno, I guess a part of me just grew comfortable with the knowledge that I could never tell anyone. Not even you, Mal or Evie. As much as I may have wanted to. I had to protect you guys. You-the three of you, you’re my _real_ family, you know?” Carlos explained softly.

            “ _Carlos_ ,” Jay murmured, his gaze softening as he drew closer to the other boy. Cupping the other boy’s face in his hands he leaned forward, suddenly very aware of Carlos’s hands slipping around his waist. “You know, this wouldn’t be so nerve-wracking if you were still a dog. I mean, you were all over me a little bit ago,” he continued, smirking at Carlos.

            Carlos snorted. “Shut up,” he muttered, his lips finally meeting Jay’s. When they broke apart a few minutes later, Carlos noticing his own erratic breathing also noticed Jay looking at him with a mixture of concern, affection and he could’ve been mistaken, but he thought he saw desire welling in the other boy’s eyes. “What?” he asked, shooting Jay an inquisitive look.

            Jay swallowed convulsively, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of thoughts he would’ve been better off having later that night.

            “Were you…? I mean, had you been planning on apologizing to Mal?” he asked.

            “ _Me_ apologize? Did you miss the part where _she_ was the one who turned me into a dog?!” Carlos growled, glaring at Jay.

            “Yeah, well, she made a mistake, Carlos. She feels really bad about it. And she wouldn’t have done it if she wasn’t trying to help you,” Jay insisted.

            “Wow. When you say you’re going good you really go all out, don’t you?” Carlos asked, shaking his head in disgust.

            Jay smirked, his lips brushing the shell of Carlos’s ear as he leaned toward the other boy. “Trust me, I haven’t forsaken my evil roots entirely. Besides, just because someone is genuinely a good person doesn’t mean they don’t have wicked tendencies from time to time, right?”

            Carlos swallowed thickly, giving Jay a small smile, a blush rising to his cheeks as the implication of Jay’s words sunk in.

            Clearing his throat, he took a hold of Jay’s hand in his own, leading the other boy toward their dorm room door.

            “You’re right. I need to talk to Mal. But after…?”

            “Oh, yeah, we’re definitely coming back here,” Jay said with a chuckle, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

            “Great. Dude is the only dog we need in our lives for awhile,” Carlos insisted.

            “Uh, Carlos? I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that…” Jay said, throwing open the door, barking loudly while running down the hallway, Carlos’s laughter echoing in the halls as he ran after Jay.

**THE END**


End file.
